El privilegio de ser padre
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Al cumplir 18 años, Jazmin Wakabayashi encuentra una carta que le escribió su padre, Genzo, poco después de nacer, en donde le expresa a su primogénita lo que él sintió convertirse en padre por primera vez.


**El privilegio de ser padre. **

_**1 de abril.**_

_**Zacatecas, México…**_

_**Estar a tu lado es grandioso en verdad…**_

Más nervioso no puedo estar. Estoy rodeado de hombres que, al igual que yo, el día de hoy han dado otro paso más en sus vidas: se han convertido en padres. Ni hablar, a mí nadie me enseñó. No tuve precisamente lo que se llama un buen padre, así que yo no estoy muy seguro de poder llegar a serlo. Cuando tu madre me confirmó lo que secretamente estaba ansiando escuchar, muy en mi interior sentí pánico. ¿Qué iba a saber yo de cuidar a un hijo, criarlo, mantenerlo y amarlo? Sobre todo, esto último. No soy lo que se llama un niño adepto a su padre… Ya pronto te darás cuenta de que tú solo tienes un abuelo, el padre de tu madre, y nada más. Del resto, mejor ni hablar… Y sin embargo, a pesar de ese miedo innato, sentí en mi interior crecer la llama de algo muy parecido a lo que es la felicidad.

Sí, tuve miedo y mucho, ser padre conlleva una gran responsabilidad, más si eres como yo, que juré protegerlas a tu madre y a ti de todo. Tuve miedo incluso de no quererte o de no valorarte lo suficiente, como tanto he visto que pasa con otros padres, tuve miedo de malinterpretar lo que es amar a un hijo y confundirlo con cumplirle cualquier capricho para quitármelo de enmedio… Sin embargo, de una cosa estuve seguro al verte, mi amor, mi princesa, mi pequeño y dulce ángel, la más pura de mis bendiciones: te amé desde la primera vez que te vi, desde que noté que tenías el mismo color de ojos de tu madre, desde que me di cuenta de que tu cabello es muy similar al mío, desde que vi la fina nariz respingada de mi madre en ti. No puedo creer, en verdad, la sensación que experimenté al tenerte entre mis brazos la primera vez, al darme cuenta cabal de que me perteneces en realidad, tan pequeña, tan delicada, tan frágil, y aun así te veías muy a gusto en mis brazos… Alguien que es verdaderamente mío, que me pertenece, y a la vez no, tal y como el aire que respiro…

Algún día, mi pequeña niña, leerás esta carta y quisiera que recibieras lo mejor de ella. Tu madre fue la de la idea de hacer esto, dejarte un par de cartas que hablaran de lo que queríamos decirte cuando nos convertimos en padres por primera vez y que por una cosa o por otra no te dijimos en su momento. Creo que para Lily también es una experiencia única, no sabes cuánto tiempo soñó contigo, te imaginó mil y una veces cómo serías e incluso hizo algunas apuestas sobre los ojos de quién sacarías, y a quién te parecerías. Tu madre se puso tremendamente feliz cuando supo que eres niña, aunque ella no me lo dijera nunca, yo sé que lo que más anhelaba era tener una hija, aun cuando habría de amar a nuestro hijo de la misma forma aunque hubiese sido hombre. Por supuesto, fui yo quien gané, aposté a que si resultabas ser niña, serías igual de bella que ella… Tan bella y parecida, que incluso también llevarías un nombre de flor, el nombre que tu madre tan bien planeó para que se acoplara a ti: Jazmín. Y si bien tienes mi cabello, heredaste sus hermosos ojos color chocolate derretido, al igual que todas las mujeres de su familia. Esos ojos que en más de una ocasión han tambaleado mi mundo y que van a seguirlo haciendo, sobre todo ahora que han decidido adornar tu pequeño rostro…

Jazmín Wakabayashi, ¿a poco no suena bien? El nombre de la persona que trastornó mi mundo por segunda ocasión, una personita que no es como yo, pero que al mismo tiempo tiene todo de mí, alguien que ríe, llora, piensa, siente, ama, como yo, pero que no soy yo. Es muy difícil definirlo, supongo que es porque no se puede definir lo que es un hijo.

En todo caso, el propósito de esta carta es dar un mensaje ahora que eres un bebé, para cuando seas ya una mujer y puedas comprenderlo. Yo quisiera decirte lo que a mí me hubiese gustado que me dijese mi propio padre: La vida es más dura de lo que puedes imaginar, pero también puede ser mucho más hermosa. Nada en esta vida lo vas a tener comprado, pero no sabes cuánto me gustaría poder comprarlo para ti, aunque también mereces ir conociendo poco a poco el mundo, descubriendo sus pros y sus contras, porque solo eso te hará madurar y convertirte en una gran mujer, algo que yo sé que vas a lograr.

No sé realmente cuánto pueda decirte sobre la vida, porque no creo tener la experiencia necesaria para dar consejo, aun cuando soy tu padre y tengo más años vividos que tú. De lo único que sí estoy seguro es que esto es como lanzar una moneda al aire, nunca sabes qué lado te va a caer en suerte, es por eso que debes aprender a jugar bien tus movimientos para dar el mejor pase en el momento indicado. ¡Ja! Tu madre dice que no puedo dejar de incluir al soccer en ningún momento y creo que tiene razón… Tomándolo de otra manera, me refiero a que la vida te da siempre oportunidades y aprenderás con el tiempo a tomarlas en su debido momento. No desesperes, mi niña, mi princesa, si en algún momento te equivocas con alguna de ellas. Recuerda siempre que caer está permitido, pero levantarse es obligatorio. Sé que podrás superar cualquier adversidad que te encuentres en tu camino, lo sé, no solo porque tienes la herencia de tu madre, una tenacidad incomparable, sino también porque eres una Wakabayashi, y nosotros nunca nos dejamos vencer.

Si en algún momento te propones realizar algo importante en tu vida, y no obtienes de primera intención lo que esperabas, no te conformes con lo que te tocó. Tienes la capacidad para llegar tan lejos como te lo permitas, no debes aceptar que nadie te de menos de lo que esperas. La mediocridad abunda por el mundo, desgraciadamente, pero nunca permitas que contamine tu espíritu. Pelea por lo que amas, deseas, anhelas, no te quedes quieta conformándote con lo que los demás te quieran dar.

De ahí en más, de lo otro, de la vida, bueno, pues, no sé. Supongo que en algún momento, cosa que no me agrada, conocerás el amor en todas sus expresiones. Había escuchado que un padre nunca creía encontrar a alguien adecuado para su hija (eso lo viví muy bien con tu madre y con tu abuelo), y si bien tú aun eres pequeñita y no piensas en eso, sé que algún día lo harás y eso me molesta un poco, estando de acuerdo con el hecho de que nunca encontrarás al hombre que te merezca, aunque él podría aproximarse un poco. De acuerdo, me hace rabiar, porque no quiero ni imaginar que esta niñita perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra va a marcharse en algún momento con algún tipejo que no ha hecho nada para merecerla. Discúlpame de antemano si llego a portarme fastidioso con algún pretendiente tuyo en un futuro, pero no es fácil para un padre entregar a uno de sus mayores tesoros. Prometo, eso sí, respetar tus decisiones y no hacerte la vida imposible cuando decidas entregar tu corazón y compartir tu vida con la de alguien más, porque sé lo terriblemente mal que pueden salir las cosas cuando los padres se interponen en asuntos de amor. Solo quisiera pedirte, de una forma o de otra, que si te has enamorado seas sincera, no solo conmigo y con tu madre, sino también con él y con tu propio corazón.

Habrá algún momento en el que decidas marcharte y buscar tu camino sola, eso es inevitable. Yo quisiera que todo el tiempo estuvieras bajo mi protección, pero desgraciadamente, eso no es posible. Emprenderás tu vuelo por tu propio rumbo, en el vasto cielo, en busca del destino que te está esperando. Tu madre y yo te veremos marchar, y si bien nos pesará en el alma y nos dolerá en el corazón, sabes que siempre vamos a estar a tu lado, apoyándote en todo, y teniéndote permanentemente en nuestras peticiones. No hay nada que desee más que el verte triunfar, vayas a donde vayas. Y recuerda que siempre tendrás aquí un lugar, un sitio al que siempre podrás llamar hogar, a donde puedas venir a descansar un momento y tomar energías para seguir tu vuelo por el firmamento, en donde siempre vas a encontrarnos a tu madre y a mí con los brazos abiertos, esperándote para estrecharte en nuestros brazos y recibirte en nuestros corazones…

Sé siempre fiel a ti, que nadie cambie tus creencias. Si estás firme en tus convicciones podrás triunfar. No quiero ser repetitivo, pero hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, tantas las enseñanzas que quisiera darte, y tan poco el tiempo para hacerlo. Mi querida Jazmín, sobre todo, aprende a amar a la vida con todo y sus injusticias, sus tristezas, sus desesperanzas, porque al hacerlo aprenderás así mismo a reconocer las recompensas, las alegrías, los triunfos, al notar la diferencia. Además, recuerda que todo depende del cristal con el que se mire, si tienes optimismo y confianza y fe en tu destino, los momentos malos pasarán pronto para dar paso a tiempos mejores. Aprende también, a creer en ti misma. Tu capacidad, tu fuerza, tu voluntad, son mayores de lo que tú misma puedes llegar a creer.

Pero sobre por todas las cosas, por sobre todo… Mi niña, mi querida hija… No olvides nunca que te quiero más de lo que te puedes imaginar y que siempre lo haré… Siempre vas a tener un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, un sitio que no se quedará vacío jamás…

Feliz cumpleaños, hija mía.

Tu padre.

Genzo Wakabayashi.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Jazmín terminó de leer la segunda carta que venía dentro de la caja que contenía su regalo de cumpleaños, proveniente de sus padres. No sin cierta emoción, se secó las lágrimas y sonrió. Ese día cumplía 18 años y estaba a punto de dejar la casa donde había crecido para irse a la Universidad. Tras leer el mensaje que le habían dejado sus padres desde el día de su nacimiento, Jazmín sintió que sus dudas se despejaban y que el mundo volvía a abrirse paso ante ella. Habría de triunfar, sin duda alguna, tal y como su padre ya lo había predicho… _

**Notas:**

Genzo Wakabayashi es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi.

Jazmín Wakabayashi es propiedad de Lily de Wakabayashi.

Se me antojó hacer este fic, ya que el 1 de abril cumplió años Jazmín Wakabayashi, la hija (creada por mí) de Genzo Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle, la primera niña que les creé y que ha perdurado a la fecha. Yo creo que si contáramos los años de creada, Jaz estaría celebrando su cumpleaños número 11 o quizás el 12, más o menos. Mención especial merece, ya que después de todo, ha sido la única hija que ha sobrevivido a mis múltiples cambios a la historia romántica original de Genzo y Lily, pues Daisuke, Aremy y Benji son posteriores a dicha etapa.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jaz! Un poquito retrasado, jeje xD. Luego te mandamos a Mijael Schneider envuelto para regalo xD.


End file.
